User talk:MusicIsLife2
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have RacingOCsofMusicIsLife2 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hey I was OC Wikia jumping (Checking out OC Wikias on Wikia Lol) and when I came across yours (btw I like your OC's) and I noticed that you have more racing Wikias on here than any other Wikia. Do you like racing more or something? Just curious that's all. Hi :) yeah, i like racing since 2007, and i have the bad habit of making more than one wikia for my racing oc's on here, so that's why there's a lot :( It's alright :) you just have alot of ideas for them and a different design on their Wiki page am I right? K, i'm sorry if I sound like a total moron, but what do you mean by different design? Like, I wanna say one thing but you might have a different view point on what you're trying to get at (or however it's worded) It's cool. What I mean is the set up of the Wiki page. Like let's that Summer's for example. On one site on her page she only has NASCAR Career. On this site on her page she has NASCAR Truck Series Career, NASCAR Nationwide Career and NASCAR Sprint Cup Career. Like that. oooooh ok. Yeah, the set-up is different between the other ones that i have and this page :p Yeah I noticed that :p That's what I mean by the different set up and the diffrerent ideas for them :) Oooh ok aha, felt like an idiot when i didnt know what the heck you meant by that :p It's alright. I suck at wording sometimes lol But that's what I meant lol Aha ok :) Hey it's me again. I made a small edit on Summer's page where you put Skye instead of Summer. Don't worry that's all I did just didn't want anyone to get confused that's all :) thanks :D, i can't believe that i didn't notice that -.- i'm totally blind lol xD. But thanks again :) Anytime :) It's alright it was one mistake anyone could have missed it when they're editing really fast don't worry alright? And once again you're welcome :) K :). I'm planning on doing through a full edit on all of my pages and clean up any mistakes :)